When Jacob Sought Love
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: What if Jacob didn't imprint with Renesmee but with someone else? What if he wouldn't have to put up with the Cullens for the rest of his existence and block certain Happily Ever After because of that? Read to find out   . Bella POV/Jacob POV
1. Chapter 1 ie Memory Refreshment

**Didn't you hate it when you found out that Jacob and Renesmee imprinted meant that Jacob would actually be in the way of *~Bella's Happily Ever After ~* FOREVER! (Well, till he dies after I don't know... a thousand years?) Anyway, I _did_. And the other day I got this idea, so I'm going to make it end a little bit differently. To Begin, this is a chapter from Breaking Dawn, to refresh your memories. (and _no_, I didn't type it all over. One word, _E-book._) After this chapter, my story will begin. Enjoy =)!**

**I do absolutely but regretfully Not own nor Twilight, therefore nor this Chapter.**

* * *

**Jacob POV (Duh :D)**

It was real early when I got to the house. Bella was probably still asleep. I figured I'd poke my head in, see what was going on, give 'em the green light to go hunting, and then find a patch of grass soft enough to sleep on while human. I wasn't phasing back until Leah was asleep.

But there was a lot of low mumbling going on inside the house, so maybe Bella wasn't sleeping. And then I heard the machinery sound from upstairs again—the X-ray? Great. It looked like day four on the countdown was starting off with a bang.

Alice opened the door for me before I could walk in.

She nodded. "Hey, wolf."

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" The big room was empty—all the murmurs were on the second floor.

She shrugged her pointy little shoulders. "Maybe another break." She tried to say the words casually, but I could see the flames in the very back of her eyes. Edward and I weren't the only ones who were burning over this. Alice loved Bella, too.

"Another rib?" I asked hoarsely.

"No. Pelvis this time."

Funny how it kept hitting me, like each new thing was a surprise. When was I going to stop being surprised? Each new disaster seemed kinda obvious in hindsight.

Alice was staring at my hands, watching them tremble.

Then we were listening to Rosalie's voice upstairs.

"See, I _told _you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward."

There was no answer.

Alice made a face. "Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him."

"I'll take Emmett," I offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part."

Alice half-smiled.

The procession came down the stairs then—Edward had Bella this time. She was gripping her cup of blood in both hands, and her face was white. I could see that, though he compensated for every tiny movement of his body to keep from jostling her, she was hurting.

"Jake," she whispered, and she smiled through the pain.

I stared at her, saying nothing.

Edward placed Bella carefully on her couch and sat on the floor by her head. I wondered briefly why they didn't leave her upstairs, and then decided at once that it must be Bella's idea. She'd want to act like things were normal, avoid the hospital setup. And he was humoring her. Naturally.

Carlisle came down slowly, the last one, his face creased with worry. It made him look old enough to be a doctor for once.

"Carlisle," I said. "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His black eyes flickered to the cup that Bella was holding so tight.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. It surprised me how willingly he took my advice.

"If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa—"

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

His tone didn't soften hers. "I'll hunt when _he _does," she growled, jerking her head toward Edward and then flipping her hair back.

Carlisle sighed.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them by the glass back door in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.

Carlisle put his hand on my arm. The icy touch did not feel good, but I didn't jerk away. I held still, half in surprise, and half because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Thank you," he said again, and then he darted out the door with the other four. My eyes followed them as they flew across the lawn and then disappeared before I took another breath. Their needs must have been more urgent than I'd imagined.

There was no sound for a minute. I could feel someone glaring at me, and I knew who it would be. I'd been planning to take off and get some Z's, but the chance to ruin Rosalie's morning seemed too good to pass up.

So I sauntered over to the armchair next to the one Rosalie had and settled in, sprawling out so that my head was tilted toward Bella and my left foot was near Rosalie's face.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

She didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

She looked pointedly at the TV and ignored me.

"Has she heard it?" I asked Edward.

There was no humor on his tense face—he didn't move his eyes from Bella. But he said, "No."

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker—a blonde's brain cells die _alone_."

Rosalie still didn't look at me. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Enough, Jacob," Bella said.

I looked down, and she was scowling at me. It looked like yesterday's good mood was long gone.

Well, I didn't want to bug her. "You want me to take off?" I offered.

Before I could hope—or fear—that she'd finally gotten tired of me, she blinked, and her frown disappeared. She seemed totally shocked that I would come to that conclusion. "No! Of course not."

I sighed, and I heard Edward sigh very quietly, too. I knew he wished she'd get over me, too. Too bad he'd never ask her to do anything that might make her unhappy.

"You look tired," Bella commented.

"Dead beat," I admitted.

"_I'd _like to beat you dead," Rosalie muttered, too low for Bella to hear.

I just slumped deeper into the chair, getting comfortable. My bare foot dangled closer to Rosalie, and she stiffened. After a few minutes Bella asked Rosalie for a refill. I felt the wind as Rosalie blew upstairs to get her some more blood. It was really quiet. Might as well take a nap, I figured.

And then Edward said, "Did you say something?" in a puzzled tone. Strange. Because no one _had _said anything, and because Edward's hearing was as good as mine, and he should have known that.

He was staring at Bella, and she was staring back. They both looked confused.

"Me?" she asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

He moved onto his knees, leaning forward over her, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. His black eyes focused on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

She stared at him blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just… Esme's island. And feathers."

Sounded like total gibberish to me, but then she blushed, and I figured I was better off not knowing.

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

His face changed again, and he did something that made my mouth fall open with a pop. I heard a gasp behind me, and I knew that Rosalie was back, and just as flabbergasted as I was.

Edward, very lightly, put both of his hands against her huge, round stomach.

"The f—" He swallowed. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

There was one short beat of total silence. I could not move a muscle, even to blink. Then—

_"Holy crow, you can hear him!_" Bella shouted. In the next second, she winced.

Edward's hand moved to the top peak of her belly and gently rubbed the spot where it must have kicked her.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled it… him."

Her eyes got all wide and full of wonder. She patted the side of her stomach.

"Sorry, baby."

Edward was listening hard, his head tilted toward the bulge.

"What's he thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"It… he or she, is . . ." He paused and looked up into her eyes. His eyes were filled with a similar awe—only his were more careful and grudging. "He's _happy_," Edward said in an incredulous voice.

Her breath caught, and it was impossible not to see the fanatical gleam in her eyes. The adoration and the devotion. Big, fat tears overflowed her eyes and ran silently down her face and over her smiling lips.

As he stared at her, his face was not frightened or angry or burning or any of the other expressions he'd worn since their return. He was marveling with her.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," she crooned, rubbing her stomach while the tears washed her cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

She blushed again. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What—?" He paused and then said, "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." Her tone was almost gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the sofa with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's. "What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking… Ruh-_nez_-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured her. Their heads were close together, gold and mahogany. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that _fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened.

"What?" Bella asked, her face just glowing away. "What's he thinking now?"

At first he didn't answer, and then—shocking all the rest of us again, three distinct and separate gasps—he laid his ear tenderly against her belly.

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores _you."

In that moment, I knew that I was alone. All alone.

I wanted to kick myself when I realized how much I'd been counting on that loathsome vampire. How stupid—as if you could ever trust a leech! Of course he would betray me in the end.

I'd counted on him to be on my side. I'd counted on him to suffer more than I suffered. And, most of all, I'd counted on him to hate that revolting thing killing Bella more than I hated it.

I'd trusted him with that.

Yet now they were together, the two of them bent over the budding, invisible monster with their eyes lit up like a happy family.

And I was all alone with my hatred and the pain that was so bad it was like being tortured. Like being dragged slowly across a bed of razor blades. Pain so bad you'd take death with a smile just to get away from it.

The heat unlocked my frozen muscles, and I was on my feet.

All three of their heads snapped up, and I watched my pain ripple across Edward's face as he trespassed in my head again.

"Ahh," he choked.

I didn't know what I was doing; I stood there, trembling, ready to bolt for the very first escape that I could think of.

Moving like the strike of a snake, Edward darted to a small end table and ripped something from the drawer there. He tossed it at me, and I caught the object reflexively.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here." He didn't say it harshly—he threw the words at me like they were a life preserver. He was helping me find the escape I was dying for.

The object in my hand was a set of car keys.

* * *

**Actually I have nothing more to say :P. Actually just nothing important. But I'm going to write, so**

** Toodles! ~xoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do Not Own Twilight. Damnit :'(**

* * *

**Jacob POV (still..)**

I sort of had a plan as I ran to the Cullens' garage. The second part of it was totaling the bloodsucker's car on my way back.

So I was at a loss when I mashed the button on the keyless remote, and it was not his Volvo that beeped and flashed its lights for me. It was another car—a standout even in the long line of vehicles that were mostly all drool-worthy in their own ways.

Did he actually _mean _to give me the keys to an Aston Martin Vanquish, or was that an accident?

I didn't pause to think about it, or if this would change that second part of my plan. I just threw myself into the silky leather seat and cranked the engine while my knees were still crunched up under the steering wheel. The sound of the motor's purr might have made me moan another day, but right now it was all I could do to concentrate enough to put it in drive.

I found the seat release and shoved myself back as my foot rammed the pedal down. The car felt almost airborne as it leaped forward.

It only took seconds to race through the tight, winding drive. The car responded to me like my thoughts were steering rather than my hands. As I blew out of the green tunnel and onto the highway, I caught a fleeting glimpse of Leah's gray face peering uneasily through the ferns.

For half a second, I wondered what she'd think, and then I realized that I didn't care.

I turned south, because I had no patience today for ferries or traffic or anything else that meant I might have to lift my foot off the pedal.

In a sick way, it was my lucky day. If by lucky you meant taking a well-traveled highway at two hundred without so much as seeing one cop, even in the thirtymile-an-hour speed-trap towns. What a letdown. A little chase action might have been nice, not to mention that the license plate info would bring the heat down on the leech. Sure, he'd buy his way out of it, but it might have been just a _little_ inconvenient for him.

The only sign of surveillance I came across was just a hint of dark brown fur flitting through the woods, running parallel to me for a few miles on the south side of Forks. Quil, it looked like. He must have seen me, too, because he disappeared after a minute without raising an alarm. Again, I almost wondered what his story would be before I remembered that I didn't care.

I raced around the long U-shaped highway, heading for the biggest city I could find. That was the first part of my plan.

It seemed to take forever, probably because I was still on the razor blades, but it actually didn't even take two hours before I was driving north into the undefined sprawl that was part Tacoma and part Seattle. I slowed down then, because I really wasn't trying to kill any innocent bystanders.

This was a stupid plan. It wasn't going to work. But, as I'd searched my head for any way at all to get away from the pain, what Leah'd said today had popped in there.

_That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore._

Seemed like maybe getting your choices taken away from you wasn't the very worst thing in the world. Maybe feeling like _this _was the very worst thing in the world.

But I'd seen all the girls in La Push and up on the Makah rez and in Forks. I needed a wider hunting range.

So how do you look for a random soul mate in a crowd? Well, first, I needed a crowd. So I tooled around, looking for a likely spot. I passed a couple of malls, which probably would've been pretty good places to find girls my age, but I couldn't make myself stop. Did I _want _to imprint on some girl who hung out in a mall all day?

I kept going north, and it got more and more crowded. Eventually, I found a big park full of kids and families and skateboards and bikes and kites and picnics and the whole bit. I hadn't noticed till now—it was a nice day. Sun and all that. People were out celebrating the blue sky.

I parked across two handicapped spots—just begging for a ticket—and joined the crowd.

I walked around for what felt like hours. Long enough that the sun changed sides in the sky. I stared into the face of every girl who passed anywhere near me, making myself really look, noticing who was pretty and who had blue eyes and who looked good in braces and who had way too much makeup on. I tried to find something interesting about each face, so that I would know for sure that I'd really tried. Things like: This one had a really straight nose; that one should pull her hair out of her eyes; this one could do lipstick ads if the rest of her face was as perfect as her mouth. . . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It didn't really help. I caught myself looking for Bella-things, like her chocolate brown eyes, or her perfect smooth, pale skin.

I figured out it was pointless to go somewhere and walk around till I fell in love. I must be desperate to find someone. But then again, I was desperate. I wanted to fall in love, like any other normal person. I wanted to forget Bella and go on with my life.

But Bella made it impossible for me to fall in love with someone else. She was the most perfect woman anyone could imagine. Too bad Edward saw that, too. If we only just lived in the world everyone thought we lived, if that bloodsucker would just already lie under the sod and disgusting creatures like vampires wouldn't exist, Bella would've married _me _someday.

_Fucking forget about Bella! Look around you, you idiot. Maybe there's no point in being here, but you can at least try to get some distraction,_ I kept telling myself. As if any woman just could take my mind from Bella. If that was the case I wouldn't be here. Hell, I would just be at home running fucking errands because Sam told me.

I decided to get something to eat. It wasn't really like I was actually doing something except for walking through a park I didn't knew and scaring all the girls in this city off because I watched them like I was some kind of rapist.

I walked back to the street, and looked around to see if there was a McDonalds for all I care. The only thing close to a McDonalds was some extolled snack bar. (exactly the thing McDonalds was, but what does it matter?)

I went in and – great, just great, – to stamp my mood even more the ground in, I was immediately welcomed by the lyrics of "Gotta Be Somebody".

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene  
straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holdin' my own breath right up to the end  
Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

I wanted to get mad, to scream, make everyone look at me like I was an idiot – what I actually was – and to throw with things. I started to shake, but before I could change, I picked myself together and just sighed, deep.

I tried to tune the music out of my head and studied the menu cart that hung above the counter.

The wait wasn't long, but I had the feeling I was wasting my time. I could always hunt when I was back. I just ordered a hamburger and had to wait only a minute before the girl behind the counter handed me the burger. I startled, because I thought she would just lay it on the counter, and she gave me a sweet, somewhat hopeful smile.

I almost felt sorry for her, because I couldn't even give her a chance. I just gave the girl a tired look, and felt for some money in my pocket. I vague heard a very weird heart throb, it was way too fast.

After I handed the girl the money, I headed rapidly to the exit. I had to get away from this song, it was like there was no end.

I was almost glad, because I had reached the exit. But the second I did, I bumped into someone. The weird – heart – throb – someone. Normally, I barely would've felt a thing and I would've checked the person who'd been so unblessed to bump into me. But this time wasn't like normally.

It actually hurt, and I checked the weird – heart – throb – someone to see why that was. At the same moment, she looked up at me, and suddenly, I was glad the song wasn't over.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

The moment I looked at the strange girl, a heat flooded through me, and I felt like I was glowing.  
Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her. She had a porcelain face, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was—my love for the Bella, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_—disconnected from me in that second—_snip, snip, snip_—and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe. I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the strange girl in my arms that held me here now.

And I didn't know what she was called.

* * *

**In the old version (the one I uploaded yesterday) were a couple of huge and unforgivable mistakes. I hope I found all of them :)**

**~xoxo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! I've gotten myself to write another chapter to this story. Unfortunately no reviews yet, maybe that will change after this chapter (a)? **

**I've already three new chapters ready, too, but those are far from finished so they're actually not ready. lol**

**I haven't written those amazing books called Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so I still don't own them, and therefore never will, sadly.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

Jacob POV**

"So you're 157 years old? I'm impressed." I told the sixteen year old looking girl beside me.

We were sitting in the park I had walked through earlier this day, what now seemed so long ago, and we were telling and asking each other about everything. Not only wolves feel the imprint, their objects of the imprint always feels the same. That's why Elaine Nguyen and I just had walked away from the snack-bar when we were done staring at each other, to the most nearby bench.

From before I had seen her, I'd known she was special. Thanks to her weird heart-throb. It was strange Elaine was already 157 years old, for she wasn't a vampire, but I wasn't the least bit freaked out. It seemed perfectly normal.

"I'm sixteen, " I grinned, waiting how she would react on that one.

"Sixteen?" she looked flabbergasted. "You look like you could be 23, maybe twenty-four years old."

"That's because I'm a werewolf. I don't age anymore, till I stop phasing."

I thought she would shock, but she grinned.

"You're not a werewolf, Jacob. Maybe you didn't know it yourself, but believe me, those smell different. Are you bitten by a werewolf?"

"No," I said. "It runs in the family. Everyone with the right blood changes in a wolf when vampires are near. I know it sounds weird and maybe freaks you out, but they do exist."

"Ooh, now I get it. You are a shape-shifter," she told me. "It's just a coincident that you and your family change in wolves. And I know vampires do exist. They're just very different from the image we have of them. No cape, no coffins, no stakes, etc."

Now I was flabbergasted. "How come you know so much about wolves… and shape-shifters, and vampires?"

"Oh," she hesitated for the tiniest amount of time. "Please don't kill me," she grinned a little bit. "But my father is a vampire." She looked in my eyes, waiting for my reaction.

I looked back in Elaine's eyes. I thought about the monster Bella carried. Half vampire, half human. I thought about how ill and fragile Bella looked because of the monster.

_Bella._ The first time I thought about her since I had seen Elaine, since the world had made sense, and it didn't hurt. It only hurt that she was dying back in the Cullens' house, but not like the woman I loved was dying, but like my best friend was dying.

I opened my mouth, and said: "We're quite the couple, huh? A half-vampire and a shape-shifter."

"Tell me something I don't know," she laughed. "Where were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking of course. It seemed like, whatever it was, it was hurting you."

"Don't take this wrong, but I was thinking about my best friend Bella. She's pregnant from a vampire and I think, no I know that she isn't going to make it. Bella says she is able to keep her heart beating, no matter what. All she cares about is _that thing._" I shuddered, but then I looked at Elaine and said: "Now I know half-vampires aren't monsters, but still, it's killing her from the inside."

She nodded slowly. "I killed my mother, too. Not that my father cared. I'm raised by my mother's best friend. She loved my mother enough to forget about the hate she felt for my father. My mother had told her everything about her relationship with the vampire. I've never seen my father, and I'm glad."

I had to progress that information.

"Your mother's best friend… was she human?" I asked at last.

"Yeah, she and her husband died little over hundred years ago. I owe them much. If I had to find my way in this world on my own, I don't know what I would have became." Her eyes were looking far away, almost as if looking back in time.

"The vampire, the father of your friend Bella's baby, is he still with her? Or did he went away like my father did?" she asked then.

"No, he loves her more than he loves his own live. His coven is very big, and they're actually more like a family. They all adore Bella."

"Oh. Well, I've heard weirder things than that. But I think she has a pretty good chance to make it, if she has a whole vampire family around her that loves and supports her."

I nodded. "I hope she makes it."

We talked more to one another, and told all about ourselves. At the end of the day, it was like we had known one another at least a year rather than just a couple of hours.

we were both hungry, so we walked back to the snack-bar where we'd meet each other, and had our supper before we talked about what we were going to do now.

"I live on myself," Elaine told me. "We wouldn't bother anybody, and you would finally have the chance to sleep in a real bed."

"That sounds rather appealing," I admitted. "And it is irresponsible for me as a pack leader to just disappear for a day, but I don't think I could care less at the moment."

"And I think you need sleep." She replied. "If I keep you awake for forty minutes more, you'll faint from tiredness."

That made me think of something. "As a half-vamp, you know, do you actually need sleep? Are you even able to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to sleep just as often as regular people. "

That begun a whole new conversation. Although we were both tired, we talked even further when we were already laying in bed. I don't even remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up the next morning, I looked at the other side of the huge bed, and saw Elaine. She was still sleeping. I looked a while at her. She was peacefully sleeping, quiet and beautiful, with her dark hair spread all over the pillow. In the meantime I made my mind up. First, I was going to have to call the bloodsucker. I'd see what to do next.

I dialed his number – found in the glove box – and wished it was already over.

"A few things, Jacob," he said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Thanks for the loan," I said sourly. "What do you want _now_?"

"Firstly… I know how averse you are to using your authority with your pack, but …"

I blinked, astonished that he would even dream of starting in on this one. "What?"

"If you can't or won't control Leah, then I—"

"Leah?" I interrupted, speaking through my teeth. "What happened?"

Edward was still for a second. "She came up to see why you'd left so abruptly. I tried to explain. I suppose it might not have come out right."

"What did she do?"

"She phased to her human form and—"

"Really?" I interrupted again, shocked this time. I couldn't process that. Leah letting her guard down right in the mouth of the enemy's lair?

"She wanted to… _speak _to Bella."

"To _Bella_?"

Edward got all hissy then. "I won't let Bella be upset like that again. I don't care how justified Leah thinks she is! I didn't hurt her—of course I wouldn't—but I'll throw her out of the house if it happens again. I'll launch her right across the river—"

"Hold _on_. What did she _say_?" None of this was making any sense.

Edward took a deep breath, composing himself. "Leah was unnecessarily harsh. What she said was uncalled for. Bella's been crying—"

A light went on.

"Wait—was Leah yelling at Bella about _me_?"

"You were quite vehemently championed."

Whoa. "I didn't ask her to do that."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he knew. He knew everything. But that was really something about Leah. Who would have believed it? Leah walking into the bloodsuckers' place _human _to complain about how _I _was being treated.

"I can't promise to control Leah," I told him. "I won't do that. But I'll talk to her, okay? And I don't think there'll be a repeat. Leah's not one to hold back, so she probably got it all off her chest today."

"I would say so."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Bella about it, too. She doesn't need to feel bad. This one's on me."

"I already told her that."

"Of course you did. Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping now. Rose is with her."

So the psycho was "Rose" now. He'd completely crossed over to the dark side.

"She's… better in some ways." He continued. "Aside from Leah's tirade and the resulting guilt."

"Better? That's good. But how?"

"Now that I can make out the child's thoughts, it's apparent that he or she has remarkably developed mental facilities. He can understand us, to an extent."

My mouth fell open. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes. He seems to have a vague sense of what hurts her now. He's trying to avoid that, as much as possible. He… _loves _her. Already."

I stared at the telephone in my hand, feeling sort of like my eyes might pop out of their sockets.

Edward went on, "The progress, I believe, is more than we'd judged. When Carlisle returns—"

"They're not back?" I cut in sharply. I thought of Sam and Jared, watching the road. Would they get curious as to what was going on?

"Alice and Jasper are. Carlisle sent all the blood he was able to acquire, but it wasn't as much as he was hoping for—Bella will use up this supply in another day the way her appetite has grown. Carlisle stayed to try another source. I don't think that's necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn't it necessary? If she needs more?"

"I'm trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he is back. The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it's difficult. He's become too big. It's madness to wait, when he's clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella's too fragile to delay."

"Care that she's going to make it," I whispered.

"I know she's going to make it. I already wanted to talk to you about that."

He waited a moment before he went on. "Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment it could have been too late. But if we're proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child's mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully, Bella and Rose agree with me. Now that I've convinced them it's safe for the child if we proceed, there's nothing to keep this from working."

"When will Carlisle be back?" I asked.

"By noon tomorrow."

There was a silence.

"I have to ask you for something—to beg, if I must." Edward said after a while.

"I have nothing left, but go on," I told him.

"I know you have given so much already," he said quietly. "But this is something you _do _have, and only you. I'm asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this ofEphraim's heir."

I was way past being able to respond.

"I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it anyway, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I want your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

I tried to swallow. "Sam," I said. "It's Sam you want."

"No. Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You'll never take it from him, but no one can rightfully agree to what I'm asking except for _you_."

"It's not my decision."

"We don't have much time." He replied.

No, there was no time. My few days had become a few hours.

"I don't know. Let me think. Just give me a minute here, okay?"

"Yes."

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," I heard him say then. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty—it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she mused.

"I suppose we'll find out. Jacob wants to talk to you," he added.

_What the heck! Bloodsucker.__ What did I have to say! Did I already have to tell her about Elaine?_

"Hey, Bells," I said. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jacob."

"Don't know what you're talking about," I said.

She was silent. That was no Bella-behavior. Maybe it was the_ baby._

Tomorrow, she'd be someone else. But hopefully alive, and that was what counted, right? She'd look at me with the same eyes, sort of. Smile with the same lips, almost. She'd still know me better than anyone who didn't have full access to the inside of my head.

Leah might be an interesting companion, maybe even a true friend—someone who would stand up for me. But she wasn't my _best _friend the way that Bella was. Aside from the impossible love I had felt for Bella, there was also that other bond, and it ran bone deep.

Tomorrow, she'd be my enemy. Or she'd be my ally. And, apparently, that distinction was up to me.

But now I had Elaine. And she made the difference. From now on, I would always have Elaine next to me, no matter what.

I sighed.

"Can you give me Edward for a sec, please?" I asked Bella. "I have something to tell him."

"Fine!" I told him. "Go ahead. Save her. As Ephraim's heir, you have my permission, my word, that

this will not violate the treaty. The others will just have to blame me. You were right—they can't deny that it's my right to agree to this."

"Thank you." Edward told me sincerely. Then he gave the phone back to Bella. Apparently he wanted to reward me by giving me more time to talk to her. _Hooray._

"So," Bella asked, working to be casual. "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park." _Found my imprint._

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

"Rose?" she asked suddenly.

I heard Blondie chuckle. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained. "Jacob, I'm giving the phone back to Edward, okay?"

"Sure."

"Can I walk?" Bella asked then. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

she sighed. "That feels good. Ugh, but I'm huge."

"All righty, then. Whoops—oh, no!" she said then.

"Oh!" she gasped at last.

I heard some movement in the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

A half second later, Bella screamed.

It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dumm...**

**Of course we all know what is happening here, but I love cliffies, so here's one anyway**

**I'm sorryyyy (A)**

**PS more reviews mean more updates a week :D**

**Love, MrsBrainySmurf**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a very short chapter, but I thought it was better to stick a little to the book and then it also seemed better not to make it any longer then I had already made it, but instead just begin a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. *cries***

**(****There Are No Words For This**)

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in my arms like she was being electrocuted. All the while, her face was blank— unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from inside the center of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms.

Edward and I were frozen for the shortest half second, and then we broke. I whipped Bella's body into my arms, and, shouting to Edward, he and I shot up the staircase to the second floor, to the emergency ward in the library.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at me.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone!" I screeched at Alice.

Bella was now on a table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, a fish on the sand. I pinned Bella down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way, while Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

"He's suffocating!" I yelled.

"The placenta must have detached!" Edward yelled back.

Somewhere in this, Bella came around. She responded to their words with a shriek that clawed at my eardrums.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I saw the red spots pop out when her scream broke the blood vessels in her eyes.

"The morphine—," Edward growled.

"NO! NOW—!" Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. He held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again.

Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under my hair. Then she backed away, her gold eyes wide and burning, while I talked into the phone to Carlisle.

Deep red was seeping beneath the skin over the huge, shuddering bulge of Bella's stomach.

I wanted to listen to Bella – for once – and took a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at me.

Always worrying about Bella. What about his child?

"There's no time," I hissed at him. "He's dying!"

I put my hand down on Bella's stomach, and vivid red spouted out from where I pierced the skin. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full. Bella jerked, but surprisingly, didn't scream. She was still choking.

And then I lost my focus. I smelled all the blood, and it was suddenly too much for me. I think at least Edward I saw the expression on my face shift, saw my lips pull back from my teeth and my black eyes glint with the thirst I had from days, no weeks, not hunting.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared, but his hands were trapped, trying to prop Bella upright so she could breathe.

Then Alice launched herself at me, jumping from the gangway and literally coming out of nowhere. As she knocked me toward the door, I felt the scalpel in my hand stab deep into her left arm. Alice's right palm smashed against my face, locking my jaw and blocking my airways.

She flew me into the door frame, me buckling one side of it. The little speaker in my ear crackled into pieces. Then Alice yanked me by my throat to get me into the hall, I think to Emmett.

I didn't put up a fight. I _wanted _them to win. If I would fight Alice, Bella nor the baby would survive the day. I let her trash me like that, to save Bella and the baby I couldn't have.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and _keep _her there! Be quick, I need you!"

She brought me to Jasper, of course, so he could get me calm.

That he needed to keep me calm… could I be _more_ ashamed of myself?

**Alice POV**

The pain in my head was so bad I couldn't describe it with words.

And after I'd gotten Rose to Jasper, I had to get back to help Edward.

Well, everything to save Bella.

In a second I was back to the operating table, where Bella was turning blue, her eyes wide and staring.

"CPR," Edward growled at me, fast and demanding.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before—"

Another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet, so loud that we both froze in shock waiting for her answering shriek. Nothing. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine," he choked in horror.

"Get it _out _of her!" I yelled. "She won't feel anything now!"

And then I bent over her head. Her mouth looked clear, so I pressed mine to hers and blew a lungful of air into it. I felt her twitching body expand, so there was nothing blocking her throat.

Her lips tasted like blood. I had to fight against the urge to drink it, but in the end, my love and worry for Bella won.

I could hear her heart, thumping unevenly. _Keep it going, _I thought fiercely at her, blowing another gust of air into her body. _You promised us. Keep your heart_ _beating. You're my best friend._

I heard the soft, wet sound of the scalpel across her stomach. More blood dripping to the floor. The next sound was like metal being shredded apart. I was familiar with it, though, and glanced over to see Edward's face pressed against the bulge. Vampire teeth—a surefire way to cut through vampire skin.

I blew more air into Bella. She coughed back at me, her eyes blinking, rolling blindly and seeing nothing.

I stared into them , keeping my gaze locked there.

And then her body was suddenly still under my hands, though her breathing picked up roughly and her heart continued to thud.

I looked back at Edward. It must be out of her.

It was.

Edward whispered, "Renesmee."

So Bella'd been wrong. It wasn't the boy she'd imagined. I wasn't really surprise there. You didn't need my ability to foresee Bella would most likely be wrong.

What _hadn't _she been wrong about?

I felt Bella's hands lift weakly.

"Let me…," she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."

Of course Edward did what she demanded, because when he didn't?

Bella blinked and then stared, finally seeing something. She moaned out a strange, weak croon.

"Renes… mee. So… beautiful."

And then she gasped—gasped in pain.

Renesmee bit her. Edward had snatched the warm, bloody baby out of her limp arms. My eyes flickered across her skin. It was red with blood—the blood that had flowed from her mouth, the blood smeared all over the creature, and fresh blood welling out of a tiny double-crescent bite mark just over her left breast.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, he was teaching her manners. I smiled at them, before I looked back at Bella. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

With a last dull _ga-lump_, her heart faltered and went silent.

She missed maybe half of one beat, and then my hands were on her chest, doing compressions and keeping the rhythm steady. One. Two. Three. Four.

Breaking away for a second, I blew another lungful of air into her.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked Edward, pumping her heart again. One. Two. Three. Four.

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently.

I hesitated.

"Give her to me," Rosalie's voice chimed from the doorway.

Edward and I snarled at the same time.

One. Two. Three. Four.

"I've got it under control," Rosalie promised. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella . . ."

I breathed for Bella again while the exchange took place. The fluttering _thumpathumpathumpa _faded away with distance.

"Move your hands, Alice."

I looked up from Bella's white eyes, still pumping her heart for her. Edward had a

syringe in his hand—all silver, like it was made from steel. _His venom._

His hand knocked mine out of the way. In the same second, he shoved the needle straight into her heart.

I heard the jolt in her heart, like he'd shocked her with paddles.

"Keep it moving," he ordered. His voice was ice, was dead. Fierce and unthinking. Like he was a machine.

I started pumping her heart again. It was harder, as if her blood was congealing there—thicker and slower. While I pushed the now-viscous blood through her arteries, Edward bit Bella more times.

It was like he was kissing her, brushing his lips at her throat, at her wrists, into the crease at the inside of her arm. But I could hear the lush tearing of her skin as his teeth bit through, again and again, forcing venom into her system at as many points as possible. His tongue swept along the bleeding gashes, to it seal the wounds shut. Holding the poison and the blood inside her body.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat on the clean end of the white sofa, cooing and murmuring to the blanket-wrapped Renesmee in my arms.

She was so beautiful; the second I saw her, I fell in love with her.

Of course she was hungry, so I'd warmed some of the blood we had had for Bella for her. She was greedy sucking it.

Would she actually eat human food, too? Renesmee was half human, after all.

I cooed at the beautiful baby again. She was so wonderful to see. Too bad I couldn't have a baby of my own…

I putted the empty metal bottle-thing aside and lifted little Renesmee into the air to nuzzle my face against her cheek.

I looked at her. Warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate—the exact same color that Bella's

had been.

From upstairs, there was a new sound.

A frantic pounding, a racing beat…

A changing heart.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dumm!**

**Again not a real cliffie but I just like to say 'dum dum dumm' so never mind me.**

**I'll update ASAP, as usual, but remember that I have too much stories going on as it is and I have to keep up with all of them as well so please don't be hard on me :)**

**Thanks for reading my fictions,**

**Love, MrsBrainySmurf**


End file.
